


There's always a trigger

by Dragonfairofberk



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfairofberk/pseuds/Dragonfairofberk
Summary: “Sooner or later, we will have to recognise that the Earth has rights, too, to live without pollution. What mankind must know is that human beings cannot live without Mother Earth, but the planet can live without humans.”~Evo Morales





	There's always a trigger

**Author's Note:**

> “Sooner or later, we will have to recognise that the Earth has rights, too, to live without pollution. What mankind must know is that human beings cannot live without Mother Earth, but the planet can live without humans.”  
> ~Evo Morales

Silences,that is all that remains of a once green planet that has nurtured us all.  
A toughened shell that destroys itself to be clean once more.  
If ignorance is bliss, then it is also dangerous. People believe if we push our problems away that they will disappear like a dream, but that isn’t how reality works. Adults become lazy in life for simply they believe their purpose is done.  
Destruction begins with the smallest of things, in this case with other people being foolish in ignoring other people and taking their rights.   
Soon It becomes a national incident, and they go extreme,for they have no time for the simple solutions.  
Mother Earth grow madder at our ignorance and laziness, so thus she must take action.   
The cries of children ignored for a future of death and civilizations lost and destroyed as forests grow small, water poisonous to drink and food growing scarcer day by day. The earth kills her children slowly, one by one, but she mourns her decision. “Why my children have you fallen astray?” Asks mother earth as people die to survive, having forgotten their futures of happiness and growth, for previous generations have ignored the pleas of the current and rising and thus many die by illness, by disaster, by ignorance until there is nothing left but a husk and humans no longer walk the earth.   
Lost in purpose and lost in race, bickering over small things when we could have done more.   
For we are connected to our mother and she to us, but why must slowly kill her when we could have saved her.  
Too late, too late to realize our mistakes. Our fruits of destruction were weeds all along and now we go into the depths of death, unable to change.   
For ignored the inevitable and now we must pay a debt too large that can’t be paid in death.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want a future?


End file.
